


So I Made Coffee

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Third Watch
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Carlos remembers a night from a few months ago. Spoilers for "233 Days" and "The Price of Nobility."
Relationships: Carlos Nieto & Alex Taylor
Kudos: 4





	So I Made Coffee

It's raining. Pretty much appropriate for the mood of the day.

I remember a few months ago when she showed up at the apartment looking for Ty. Her dad had been found at the pile that day.

I didn't know what to say. I never even knew my dad, so how could I ever relate or understand what she was going through?

She was going to leave.

It wasn't hard to see that she was upset. The look in her eyes reminded me of a lost little girl. Maybe she was. Either way, I didn't feel right just letting her take off by herself.

So I made coffee.

She barely said anything but I can still recall the way she cradled the mug in her hands, stared down into its murky contents. A single tear slid slowly down her cheek and she didn't bother to brush it away.

We sat together for hours in total silence until Davis finally got back. The two of us--she and I--exchanged a brief look as I got up to go back to bed. We didn't speak, but I understood her gratitude and acknowledged it with a nod.

We never talked about that night. Not once while we worked together or ate dinner at the same station or got drinks with the rest of our co-workers at Haggerty's.

There was nothing to be said.

Somehow I regret not saying it anyway.

As I listen to the priest's prayer and watch Taylor's mother struggling not to cry as she places a rose on the casket, I realize I'm glad that it's raining.

Because that way no one notices the single tear that rolls down my face.


End file.
